Things May Take Time
by jasonluva07
Summary: CarJax are happy once again and will be even happier when Carly becomes pregnant!
1. Fights, Babies, and the Flu

This is my first FanFic I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

Carly and Jax have been getting in a lot of fights lately and Carly is scared that the next fight will cause them to hate eachother. Carly finds out she is pregnant will she tell Jax the truth or hide it till their problems are solved?

Things May Take Time

Carly had just woken up exhausted from the night before of fighting with Jax. Jax said he would sleep on the couch and Carly could take the bed. Carly started to get up from bed and felt really dizzy for some reason, but she said it was nothing. She got dressed checked on the boys in their rooms, but they weren't in their so she said they must be downstairs. She headed downstairs holding the railing because she still felt dizzy and her face was looking pale. She walked into the kitchen and saw Jax and the boys eating breakfast.

Michael asked if she wanted some breakfast, but Carly rejected because her stomach suddenly began to turn. Carly, "Jax can we talk about last night?" Jax said okay and he led Carly and himself to the family room.

"What is wrong?" Jax said.

"Well I am really scared that…she started to cry and Jax rubbed her hand….things are going to get worse and…..sobbing

"Hey look at me, we will get through this everything is going to be ok."

"What I said last night I didn't mean it, I do think that you can handle yourself from Johnny Zacharra and I was just worried I guess that things could've got out of hand." Jax had said

"No,no, it isn't your fault it is mine I chose to go meet with him before asking you I am sorry." Carly said

Her and Jax kissed and hugged when Michael and Morgan walked in the room.

Eeeewww said Michael and Morgan in unison

Carly and Jax started to laugh.

Boys go get ready for school; Max is going to drive you today. The boys headed upstairs and Carly and Jax were alone again.

Carly was getting up when the dizziness hit her again and her stomach turned and she grabbed the couch so she wouldn't fall. Jax quickly got up and grabbed her and put her on the couch.

"Hey what was that about?" Jax asked nervously.

" I don't know I woke up felling like this yesterday and today." Carly had said.

" Well you wait here and I am gonna go get a thermometer."

Jax left quickly going to get the thermometer as Carly was on the couch thinking and then it hit her. I could be pregnant.

She started to rub her stomach, but when Jax came back she stopped so he wouldn't notice.

"Let me check your temperature and if it is 100 degrees or over you are not getting up off this couch."

Carly just moaned as Jax stuck the thermometer in her mouth and they sat there looking at eachother waiting. Then the thermometer beeped and it read 103 degrees.

"Ok you have a fever of 103 and I am gonna call in a doctor to check you out and make sure nothing is wrong, I will call the hotel and tell them that we will not be in today."

Carly said ok and she said she was tired so she went to sleep as Jax called the hotel and a doctor.

30 minutes later Jax was on the couch with Carly's head in his lap rubbing her forehead and waiting for the doctor. As if on cue the doorbell rang and Jax hollered to come in.

The doctor walked in and Jax noticed it was Emily nad they said hi and hten Jax said that Carly had a temperature of 103.

Emily checked the sleeping Carly out and ran some tests and she found out what it was Carly was pregnant with a bad case of the flu.

Emily said she had to wait till Carly awoke till she could tell Jax and Carly what was wrong.

20 minutes later Carly started to stir and she slowly opened her eyes and felt so sick that she puked right on the floor next to the couch about 4 times and she didn't even notice Emily was there.

When she was done puking Carly sat up on the couch resting against Jax and asked Emily what was wrong.

"Well I have figured out what has caused you to feel sick."

"Carly you are pregnant and you have a case of the flu."


	2. More fights, and baby news

Chapter 2

Things May Take Time

"Carly you are pregnant and you have a case of the flu." Emily had said.

"What? Am I really?" Carly said as if scared.

"Yes, now you need to rest and eat healthy try to stay in bed till the flu is gone and schedule an appointment with Dr.Lee to check on you and the baby." Emily had said as she left.

Can you believe it we are pregnant!! Carly said as if she was now excited.

"Yes I can but you need to not get stressed and relax till your flu goes away ok?"

Carly shook her head okay and said she was going to bed. Jax grabbed a pillow and a blanket and laid it on top of her and under her head. And Carly fell asleep within seconds.

An hour later the boys ran inside screaming at each other and Jax told them to be quiet because their mother was sleeping. Michael and Morgan looked over at their mom and ran upstairs after apologizing for being so loud.

It was now 6:00 and Jax had made dinner for the boys and Carly because he thought she would be up by now but she was still sleeping so it was just the boys eating tonight.

After dinner Jax told he boys to shower and he would be up to help Morgan after he brought Carly upstairs.

Jax grabbed Carly and brought her upstairs to her bed and took her temperature again to see if it was going down. The thermometer read 99 degrees which was a good sign. Jax silently walked out of the room and into the bathroom to go give Morgan a bath.

After both boys were cleaned up and in bed Jax was tired so he decided to go to bed. He walked into the bedroom got into his boxers and laid next to Carly.

In the morning Jax woke up and looked at Carly sleeping. About 10 minutes later she started to stir and she opened her eyes and smiled at Jax and said hi.

Jax said Hi ad asked her if she was feeling better and she said yes she felt like normal and that she was sorry that she went to bed at 3:00 yesterday.

They lay in bed a few minutes longer and started to talk about the baby.

"When should we tell the boys about their new brother or sister?" Carly said.

"Well we can tell them today and then go to Sonny's and your mothers and everyone and tell them about the baby." Jax had said.

Carly agreed and they were just about ready to get out of bed when Michael and Morgan had come in yelling at each other about who was going to play the video game first.

Morgan jumped in bed next to Carly and said to Michael, "Ha-ha I get to lie next to mommy and you don't because you smell."

"Morgan don't you talk to your brother that way." Carly scolded him.

"Mommy don't you talk to your son that way." Morgan said scolding his mother as if mimicking her.

"Morgan I want you to go to time out and stay there until you realize how rude you just were"

"Fine!!! I don't like you anymore and he stuck out his tongue at Carly.

Morgan stomped into the other room with the time out corner and just sat there while Michael went into the room and made fun of him.

Back in Jax and Carly's room:

Carly started to cry and Jax took her chin in his hand and told her it was okay and Morgan didn't mean what he said before.

Jax wiped the tears away from Carly's cheeks and they both got up and dressed and Carly went and got Michael and Jax went to talk to Morgan about what he had said and done.

Jax walked into the room that Morgan was in and went over and sat in front of Morgan.

"Morgan do you realize what you just said."

"Yes I do and I am sorry just Michael makes fun of me and then when I say something I get in trouble and then mom had to go and tell me to not talk that way and I got really mad and said I didn't like her."

"Well Morgan after you left you made your mommy cry because you mean everything in the world to her and you went and told her that you didn't like he and she believed you and cried and I had to tell her it was okay."

Morgan started to cry and said he didn't mean it.

"Well I think that you should get into some clothes and go downstairs and apologize to mom. What do you think?"

"I think your right."

With that Morgan went into his room and Jax went to get changed while Michael was downstairs talking to Carly.

When Jax and Morgan went downstairs they saw that Michael wasn't there and Carly was crying.

Morgan felt really bad and went over and said he loved her so much and that he didn't mean what he had said and told her that it was ok and he wiped the tears off of her face.

Carly laughed and hugged Morgan and told him not to do it again.

Jax came over with Michael and sat beside Carly with Michael next to him and Morgan on Carly's lap.

" Boys we have something important to tell you okay?" Carly said.

The boys looked at eachother and back at their mom.

"Well you see I am.. well I am….

Next chapter involves boys and Carly and Jax talking and something happening to Carly and the baby!!


	3. Sonny's is not where the home is

Things May Take Time Chapter 3

Well I am pregnant with your new brother or sister.

"Really?" both the boys said.

"Yes I am totally serious." Carly had said.

Yahhhh was all Morgan and Michael could say and Carly and Jax watched as their sons admired the baby inside of their mother stomach by placing their hand on her stomach and talking to the baby.

Morgan thought of a question and said, "Well if the baby is in there then how do they get it out?"

Carly looked at Jax and gave him the look of you should take this question.

"Well you see when the baby is ready to come out it will let mommy know and the doctors cut her open and take the baby out."

"No!!!!!They can't cut mommy that will hurt."Morgan said as Michael laughed.

"Morgan how do you think they got you and me out?"Michael said

The family hugged and the boys went outside to play while Jax and Carly sat on the couch beside each other with both their hands on Carly's stomach.

A few hours later around dinner time Michael and Morgan came back inside and got ready to go to Sonny's for dinner and so Carly and Jax could tell them the news of the baby not that he would be happy or anything.

The car ride to Sonny's was full of questions like, "What are you going to name the baby? And when will it be here?" Not that Carly and Jax had any answer to the questions.

About 10 minutes or so later the car pulled up to Sonny's house with a sleeping Morgan and a sleeping Carly in the front seat.

Michael ran inside while Jax carefully picked up Morgan and brought him inside then went and woke up Carly.

"Carly come on we are here get up."Jax said

Carly began to stir and her eyes opened with a smile she got up and Jax helped her out of the car.

Together they went into Sonny's house and they all went out to the porch where Michael, Morgan, and even Sonny had already begun eating. They both took seats next to each other and about 10 minutes through dinner Carly said that they had some news.

Carly looked at Jax to make sure that she had the go ahead and she looked towards Sonny with a bright smile on her face saying that her and Jax are pregnant.

"What?" Sonny said.

"I said that Jax and I are pregnant, you know with child."

"No that can't be the doctors said it was hard for you to get pregnant after the miscarriage and Morgan was a miracle." Sonny said.

"Boys can you please go inside the house for a minute."Jax said.

"Sonny I thought you would understand, I mean we are happy, and you should be too." Carly said.

Sonny began to yell, "Why would I be happy it only means that you guys will be happier and Michael and Morgan won't want to come here anymore."

"Sonny stop yelling "Jax said.

"You know I guess it was a mistake coming here so thanks for dinner and we'll see you when we see you." Carly said.

"Fine you do that and don't come back till you have the stupid baby since you're a whore."Sonny said laughing.

Carly started crying and Jax said," Don't you ever talk to her that way you two were married like 4 times so don't go calling her a whore, come on Carly let's go."

All Carly could do was walk away with tears running down her cheek.

When they got into the living room where the boys were Carly felt a pain in her stomach ad grabbed hold of the couch. Jax ran over to her when she began to sway and get pale and helped her sit down. The pain was unbearable and Carly had no idea what was causing it. She screamed in pain and Jax told Michael and Morgan to go to the car and they would be there in a minute. Carly was still screaming holding her stomach when Sonny walked in saying, "See that's what you get for becoming pregnant."

Carly and Jax headed for the door and Carly's pains weren't as bad anymore but Jax still wanted to take her to the hospital so they got in the car with the boys and headed to the hospital.


	4. What's Wrong With The Baby?

Things May Take Time Chapter 4About 20 minutes later Michael, Morgan, Carly and Jax arrived at the hospital and Carly was still having pains but they weren't as bad anymore.

"Michael, Morgan please go inside and find Granma Bobbie please." Jax said while getting the door for Carly.

The boys ran inside and went to Bobbie and told her that mom was outside having pains and something is wrong with the baby, the only thing Morgan and Michael didn't realize was that Bobbie didn't know that Carly was pregnant yet so she was shocked and called a nurse to wheel over a gurney for Carly.

Jax and Carly were walking through the elevator doors when Bobbie rushed up to them and had Carly sit on the gurney.

"Hey honey how are you feeling?" Bobbie asked

"Sorry I didn't tell you about the baby sooner it's just… owwww!" Carly screamed.

"Oh my god it hurts so bad..I don't know what's happening."

Bobbie called a nurse over and told her to take Carly to get a ct right away.

When Carly was out of sight Bobbie went over to a very nervous looking Jax and Jax said, "I she going to be okay...oh my god what if...No she can't lose the baby she has waited so long. Oh my.

"jax don't do this to yourself everything is going to be alright once we know what is wrong with Carly and the baby and for now you have to be strong so that Michael and Morgan won't freak out ok? Bobbie said.

"Thanks Bobbie I really needed that."

"No problem, now look I will get you right away as soon as we find anything out."

About an hour later Bobbie went into the waiting room to find a sleeping Michael and Morgan and a really nervous Jax.

"Jax?" Bobbie said.

"Yeah what is wrong with her is everything okay?" Jax said"Carly was bleeding internally and if you hadn't gotten her here sooner well she and the baby may not be here." Bobbie said.

"Well is she ok?"

"She should be fine just really sore and tired, you can go see her but she is sleeping and I can watch the boys and take them to my place."

"That would be great Bobbie thank you so much." Jax said as he went to go make sure Carly was alright.

Jax walked into Carly's room and walked and sat down next to Carly's bed. She looked so pale like she had been sick but she was still amazingly pretty in Jax's mind. He couldn't believe that he was this close to losing her already.

Jax began to cry just as he felt Carly stir.

"Hey Carly its Jax your alright." Jax had said as Carly began to open her eyes and see where she was.

"The baby is fine and you are fine you are just going to be really sore for a little bit."

"OK." Carly said

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"YEAH."

A nurse walked in just as Carly and Jax began to kiss.

"Well everything seems fine you just need to get lots of rest and fluids and take it easy till you are not so sore and you should be ready to go tomorrow.

"Thank you so much." Carly said as the nurse walked awayOk next chapter is going to be a lot of CarJax and the boys.Sorry this chapter wasn't as long but I couldn't decide on what to write next


	5. Home Again

Things May Take TimeChapter 5Sorry that I haven;t updated in a long time I have been really busy with school and the holidays but here is chapter 5!!!!Stacy

Jax walked into Carly's hospital room and said, "Are you ready to go?

""Well I feel like I have been here for ever so yes I am ready to go home and see Michael and Morgan." Carly said as she was getting up off the bed.

They walked out fo the room and went to the nurses desk to make an appointment for Carly to see Dr. Lee. After they were done Jax helped Carly into the car and they drove home to be with the boys as a family that was happy.

About half an hour later Jax adn Carly pulled up in front of the house and Jax helped Carly out of the car because she was still really sore and tired.

Once they stepped one foot in front of the door both Michael and Morgan ran down the stairs and ran up to their mother and hugged her and asked if she was okay.

Jax and Carly led the boys to the couch whereCarly sat with Morgan on he rlap and Michael and Jax were next to them.

"So what happened are you okay mommmy?" asked little Morgan"

Yes I am fine, now that I am here with the two of my boys." Caly replied

"Your mother had some internal bleeding which cause her to have the pains in her stomach and if I wasn't there to help your mother and your new brother or sister wouldn't be here right now." Jax told the boys.

Morgan then looked up at Carly and said, "I am glad your okay mommmy cus I love you." and Carly started to tear up and hugged her three favorite boys, Michael, Morgan, and even Jax.

"Okay so who si ready for dinner?" asked Jax.

"I am." Carly and the boys answered.

"Well what do you guys want to eat?"

"Pizza!!!!" all of them said once again.

"Well Michael and Morgan you two can have pizza, but Carly you have to start eating healthy for tyhe baby's safety so how about some vegetables and chicken?" Jax said.

"Ughh..fine whatever. but if I don't eat it it's not my fault I don't like food that is good for me." Carly replied with a laugh.

"Whatever." Jax and the boys said.Jax got up to make dinenr for his family while Carly and the boys were on the couch admiring Carly's belly.

They all ate dinenr together and Michael and Morgan went upstairs to get ready for bed while Jax and Carly were cleaning.

About 10 minutes Carly told Jax she was tired and so they went upstairs and checked on the boys and then fell asleep in eachothers arms.

P.S. Next chapter they find out the sex of their baby or is it babies????


	6. Morning Sickness

Things May Take TimeChapter 6

It was now 11:00 A.M. in the morning and Jax and Carly were still sound asleep and Michael and Morgan had been awake for a few hours and were gettting really bored of being alone.

They started to make a plan to wake Jax and Carly up.

Ok Morgan on the count of three we run in and you jump on Mommy and I will jump on Jax okay?" Michael said.

"Yahhh!!!!" Morgan said with much enthusiasm.

"But wait be careful when you jump on Mom don't hurt the baby okay." Michael said

"I know!!!"

"1...2...3!!" Now!!!

Morgan ran and jumped on Carly and Michael on Jax and Jax was the first to wake and without thinking he grabbed Morgan and Michael so that he would tickle them but Morgan fell onto Carly really hard and Carly awoke holding her head saying to be careful. All three biys apologized and Carly tickled Morgan while Jax tickled Michael. But then Carly felt a wafe of nausea hit her and put her hand on her mouth and ran out of the bedroom into the bathroom closed the door and puked into the toilet.

About 10 minutes later she was still puking and Jax knew it so he went to the door and asked her if she was okay and there was n o response jsut her puking so he unlocked the door went behind her and held up her hair and rubbed her back while seh was puking.

After about 5 more muntes she stopped and thanked Jax and said how much she hated this part about being pregnant.

After Morgan, Micheal. Jax and Carly all got dressed they all went downstairs for brunch and then Carly looked a tthe time and it was 12:00 and they had a doctors appointment in 15 minutes.

"Jax we have to go I have an appointment with Dr. Lee to find out if it's a boy or a girl." Carly said paniky.

"Carly calm down we can make it, Michael, Morgan grab your coats we will clean up after." Jax said

2 minutes later the family headed out the door and were headed to the hopital.They had to be about 3 minutes away when Carly said she felt sick and Jax oulled over to the side of the road opened the door and let Carly ouke right there. She did so about 6 times and said she was all good and they heaed to the hospital.

It was 12:30 when they got there so they sat down and Carly checked in and asked if they could still go in the nurse said she coulld and Carly went to sit down.

"Hey how are you feeling." Jax said

."Umm besides the feeling that I want to puke and I have a really bad headache I am good.

" I dont remember the morning sickness to be this bad.. oh my god what if soemthing is wrong with the baby?" Carly said nervously.

"Nothing is wrong and your about to find out if your having a boy or a girl." Jax said rubbing ehr hand."

Mrs.Jacks please." The murse replied and Carly and Jax followed the nurse into Dr. Lee's room and Carly sat on the table and Jax sat in the chair beside her.They were holding hands and Carly still had a look of worry on her face and finally Dr. Lee walked in.

"Okay Carly are you ready to find out the sex of the baby?" but the nausea came back Carly covered her mouth and tried to get upbut she couldn't make it in time and puked on the floor about 5 times and then apologized and said she was ready.

"Carly how many times do you vomit a day?"

"I don't know today is the first day I had morning sickness and I puked about 20 times." Carly replied shakily

" Okay well I want to check you out after the sonogram because that isn't normal, but don't worry it could be nothing.

Carly looked at Jax with worrisome all over her face and Jax took her hand in his and squeezed it while Dr. Lee was locating the baby.

"OKay well it looks like you are having a girl!" Dr. Lee replied

Carly started tearing up and Dr. Lee said she would be back in about 5 minutes.Jax and Carly hugged and both Jax and Carly were exstatic about the baby but it still didn't mean that thye were nervous as to why Carly was puking so much.

P.S. Next chapter will be up reallly soon!!


End file.
